Dans la poche du Niffleur qui aimait les histoires
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Recueil] Petits OS incapables de survivre dans le méchant monde tous seuls. 1# La colère divine


**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Ce recueil s'ouvre pour mes participation aux Nuits du Fof, où il faut écrire une texte en une heure à partir d'un thème (envoyez-moi donc un mp si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, je ne mords pas X)**

**108ème Nuit, thème n°1.**

**Mot : Pyramide**

**Rating : T  
**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowlings**

* * *

**La colère divine**

Bill n'était pas un homme peureux ou lâche. Sinon, il ne serait pas devenu Briseur de sort pour Gringotts. Il aurait terminé au Ministère, comme son père. Il aurait suivi la voie tracé par sa mère. Mais il aimait sorti des sentiers battus. La facilité ne lui plaisait pas, il aimait les défis, l'adrénaline dans ses veines, les frémissements d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était tenté de regretter. Très tenté. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser.

\- Cours, Weasley, ils nous poursuivent !

Le roux augmenta sa foulée à l'ordre de son partenaire, un égyptien qui connaissait l'histoire de son pays sur le bout des doigts et aussi, les dieux antiques de son panthéon. Il s'agissait en fait de sorciers qui avaient profité à outrance de leurs pouvoirs et de la crédulité des Moldus. La plupart avait une forme Animagus, ce qui expliquait les représentations animales. Et surtout, ils avaient lancé des malédictions sur leur tombeau.

Et ils en avaient déclenché une. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la pyramide de Sekhmet, une sorcière guerrière.

Le jeune homme fraîchement sorti de Poudlard ignorait qui de Mostafa ou lui avait déclenché la protection. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'ils avaient une armée d'Inferis aux trousses et aucun moyen de les arrêter à part le feu. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais autant utilisé le sort _Incendio_ de sa vie que dans les dernières minutes.

\- T'as une idée ? souffla-t-il à son collègue, haletant.

Ses poumons lui brûlaient, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses mains étaient moites. Il avait la trouille, pour la première fois de sa vie. La vraie peur, celle qui vous fait trembler de tous vos membres, incontrôlable. Celle qui raidissaient vos jambes, accélérait votre respiration, prenait dans son poing vos entrailles pour les tordre. Celle qui nouait votre gorge.

Le roux ne cessait de lancer des regards derrière lui, s'angoissant de savoir ce qui se cachait dans l'obscurité des boyaux. La lumière de leur torche n'éclairait que sur quelques mètres.

Il s'agissait de sa première pyramide et Bill n'avait qu'une envie, sortir. Respirer l'air du dehors et non la poussière au goût de moisi qui flottait entre les murs.

\- Sekhmet était une sorcière qui aimait épandre le sang. À part détruire tous les Inferis, j'ai pas d'autres idées, répondit Mostafa. Mieux vaut sortir, ils ne nous suivront pas en plein jour.

Des gémissements retentirent, résonnant de pierre en pierre, créant un brouhahas infernal qui envahissait leur cerveau. Une mélopée funèbre qui étreignait dans ses notes teintées de sang le cœur du Gryffondor, le rendant totalement fou dans sa cage thoracique.

Leur torche fut soufflée par un courant d'air et, sans parler, les deux hommes murmurèrent un Lumos à voix basse, s'arrêtant de courir pour tenter de comprendre d'où venait le vent. Qui disait air disait sortie...

Puis une voix, à la fois sévère et rauque, mais indéniablement féminine, s'éleva dans la pyramide alors que le roux protégeait les arrières de l'égyptien.

\- Où allons-nous quand nous dormons ? Vous le saurez bientôt, pauvres mortels, fous qui venez déranger mon dernier sommeil...

Un frisson de peur parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'Anglais alors que sa main moite se resserrait sur sa baguette. Le soudain silence pesait dans le couloir sombre et il lui semblait que des ombres s'approchaient, rampantes dans la nuit infinie du corridor.

\- Mostafa…

Sa voix tremblait comme ses mains et ce fut pire quand l'égyptien ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son collègue se tournait vers lui. Il cessa un bref instant de respirer en voyant la peau de son collègue se décomposer et se putréfier sous son regard horrifié, ses yeux disparaissant petit à petit de leur orbite, comme dévorés par un fantôme.

Il hurla.

Son premier réflexe fut de fuir dans la direction opposée à son collègue, mais une étincelle d'intelligence le prit. S'il faisait ça, il s'éloignerait de la sortie. Pourtant, l'envie presque impérieuse lui rongeait l'estomac et ordonnait à son cerveau de faire demi-tour. Puis soudain, il comprit. Il leva sa baguette et, après de nombreux gestes compliqués, brisa l'illusion dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

Bill eut un rire nerveux, puis se retourna vers son partenaire. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant à la lueur de sa baguette qu'il avait repris figure humaine. Il était néanmoins à terre et il l'aida à se relever en lui tendant sa main.

\- Bien joué, petit.

\- J'suis pas p'tit, contra le roux avec une moue emprunté à son frère Fred. Vous pensez que les Inferis étaient aussi des illusions ?

Il y avait une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix, qu'un gémissement plaintif courant dans les corridors brisa sans aucune pitié, avant d'en piétiner les miettes avec délectation. Les cadavres vivants étaient toujours à leur poursuite.

\- Cours, Weasley !

Il s'exécuta, une nouvelle boule de peur au creux du ventre. Ses jambes recommencèrent à le faire souffrir alors qu'un point de côté le prenait. Il ne fut jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il vit enfin un rectangle de lumière se découper au bout du couloir et qu'il s'écroula dans le sable, sous le soleil brûlant et le ciel bleu.

Décidément, il s'en souviendrais, de sa première pyramide. Mais les jumeaux et Charlie ne devaient jamais apprendre la vérité, ou ils se ficheraient de sa tête pour… Une bonne éternité, au bas mot, lui qui s'était vanté de n'avoir peur de rien.


End file.
